Ce que tu veux
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash Brian/Justin. Ça fait six ans que Justin est parti, six ans que Brian et lui vivent séparés, qu'ils s'aiment, se séparent, se retrouvent. Et après six ans, enfin, Justin sait ce qu'il veut.


_Pairing principal _: Brian x Justin  
_Personnage principal_ : Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney  
_Genres_ : Romance  
_Temporalité_ : Après le dernier épisode de la série.  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Queer as Folk_ appartiennent à Ron Cowen, Daniel Lipman, sûrement un peu à Russell T. Davies aussi et puis à tous les autres. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

J'ai fait plein de tests avec cette fic. La narration à la deuxième personne, les temps de verbe, le style aussi. Si ça vous plaît pas comme ça, tant pis. J'expérimente et ça m'amuse.

Désolée pour les fautes, la narration à la deuxième personne me rend la tâche difficile.

**Ce que tu veux**

Vous avez passé deux jours complets au lit. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Tu débarques à Pittsburgh, il passe te voir à New York, et avant d'aller dire bonjour aux autres, avant d'aller visiter la Grosse Pomme ensemble, vous passez deux jours au lit. Et c'est bien, c'est parfait, parce que vous avez passé la semaine à vous écrire et à vous parler, à vous raconter tout et rien, à appeler et à répondre au téléphone.

Vous êtes encore au lit, t'as la tête posée sur sa poitrine, les pieds qui pendouillent au bout du matelas parce que t'es couché de travers dessus. Brian a une main dans tes cheveux, l'autre main qui passe de ton torse à sa bouche parce que vous partagez un joint. Tu fermes les yeux à cause de la caresse dans tes cheveux, personne n'a jamais réussi à te faire frissonner rien qu'en jouant dans tes cheveux sauf Brian, Brian qui passe les trois quarts de votre temps ensemble avec ses doigts dans tes cheveux.

T'attends le joint et tu reçois ses lèvres, un baiser rapide, tu ouvres les yeux mais son visage est déjà loin, sa tête de retour sur l'oreiller, il te tend le joint. Tu le prends, tu souris, tu te laisses bercer par l'effet de la drogue et de vos corps emmêlés. Vous ne dites rien. Il fait chaud dans la chambre, c'est agréable. Et surtout, malgré l'odeur de la marijuana, il y a celle de Brian qui persiste, l'odeur de son corps et de sa vie, celle dont tu t'enivres chaque fois que tu le vois.

Et vous vous êtes vus comme ça souvent, tout le temps. Minimum deux fois par mois, parfois jusqu'à six – sauf pendant la « période du pianiste » il y a quatre ans, et aussi pendant ce mois de novembre l'année dernière où vous vous êtes pas vus du tout. Tu as oublié la raison de la dispute, mais tu te souviens de l'avoir appelé au milieu de la nuit après quatre semaines et trois jours, à moitié ivre, de l'avoir supplié de te laisser lui tailler une pipe téléphonique parce que t'avais eu le souvenir de son goût dans ta bouche toute la journée, toute la semaine, tout le mois, et ça te tuait. T'avais besoin de prétendre avec lui, de l'entendre gémir avec toi. Tu te souviens aussi du lendemain après-midi, quand il a débarqué à New York sans s'annoncer, et qu'enfin le souvenir était devenu réalité.

Il est toujours aussi beau qu'avant, même s'il a perdu un peu de sa confiance sans limites d'autrefois. Tu le remarques quand tu lui racontes comment s'est déroulée ta dernière exposition, ce qu'en ont dit les critiques, les offres que tu as reçues. Brian est fier de toi, c'est évident, mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre dans son regard, comme une incertitude, une incertitude à savoir si tu reviendras vers lui quand t'auras vu Paris, Rome, le reste du monde. Quand t'auras rencontré les plus grands critiques, les plus grands artistes. Lui, il doute ; toi, tu sais. Tu lui prends la main, tu lui souris, tu l'embrasses. _Je reviendrai toujours_, que t'as envie de lui murmurer, mais tu sais que ça sert à rien, tu sais qu'il ne le croira pas.

Il le croira pas parce qu'il sait qu'à un moment, cette certitude que tu as, tu l'as laissée partir. Un moment, t'as essayé de passer à autre chose. T'as essayé de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ça faisait partie de ton expérience à New York. Après tout, tu lui avais dit que tu voulais un mariage, une maison, une famille peut-être – ça semble si loin, tout ça. T'as voulu essayer. Parce que même si tu lui avais promis que vous vous reverriez tout le temps, même si t'en avais envie, c'était pas entre deux vols et deux villes que vous alliez avoir la vie que déjà Lindsay et Melanie, que déjà Michael et Ben menaient.

Alors t'as cherché, et t'as même cru trouver quelqu'un. Un artiste aussi, un musicien encore, sauf que lui c'était le piano. C'était bien, avec lui, et t'as cru que ça durerait peut-être, t'as arrêté d'appeler Brian aussi souvent, tu lui as même glissé un mot sur cet « ami pianiste », sans élaborer. Brian a deviné. Il n'a rien dit. Il a annulé une de vos escapades – il avait un meeting important qu'il ne pouvait pas déplacer – il a commencé à ralentir les e-mails d'après-midi – il était débordé au travail – il a cessé d'appeler tard le soir – il avait besoin de sommeil.

Et puis au moment où ça devenait vraiment sérieux avec le pianiste, au moment où tu commençais à imaginer qu'il te proposerait le mariage et que tu pourrais tout avoir ce que t'avais dit à Brian que tu voulais, t'as reculé. T'as paniqué. Parce que ce dont t'avais rêvé, c'était pas une maison à la campagne avec les photos de deux petits dans l'escalier, un anneau à ton doigt, un chien sur le bord de la piscine et un pianiste dans ton lit – ce dont t'avais rêvé, c'était une maison à la campagne avec les photos de deux petits dans l'escalier, un anneau à ton doigt, un chien sur le bord de la piscine et _Brian Kinney_ dans ton lit.

Au diable la maison, les petits, l'anneau et le chien, que t'as décidé. Au diable le pianiste, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu fermais les yeux, c'était Brian qui était là, entre tes bras. À chaque fois que tu finissais un dessin, c'était son avis à lui que t'attendais. À chaque fois que tu prenais une douche, c'était ses mains à lui que tu voulais sur ton corps. À chaque fois que tu faisais l'amour avec le pianiste, tu sentais qu'il manquait quelque chose en toi, là, dans le ventre, un feu.

Alors t'as débarqué à Pittsburgh sans prévenir, t'as trouvé Brian devant son ordinateur à travailler, et tu lui as fait oublier tes écarts de conduite. Il t'a laissé prendre le contrôle ce soir-là, et tu l'as senti vulnérable entre tes bras, tu l'as senti en train de se briser. Et après, quand tu l'as serré si fort contre toi que t'en avais mal aux bras, quand tu te disais que t'avais été le roi des imbéciles de croire que tu pourrais te passer de lui, il a murmuré dans tes cheveux qu'il embrassait, « tu promets de ne plus jamais écouter de musique en ma présence? ». T'as levé les yeux vers lui, et malgré le sourire, malgré ce même sourire qu'il avait eu en te demandant de ne plus écouter de violon devant lui, tu pouvais voir la blessure dans ses yeux noisette, le temps difficile que tu lui avais fait traverser.

Tu lui as promis, et tu l'as embrassé, et tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, et il te l'a dit aussi, et comme à chaque fois qu'il le disait t'avais mal à l'intérieur, t'avais envie de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois. Et puis tout est redevenu comme avant. Les petites escapades, les visites surprises, les conversations téléphoniques qui duraient des heures, les courts e-mails au milieu de la journée pendant qu'il était au travail. C'était comme une motivation à finir les journées les plus dures, les semaines les plus longues. Savoir que tu lui manquais autant qu'il te manquait, savoir qu'il serait là au bout du fil peu importe quand tu l'appellerais, peu importe où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

La vérité est que, pendant un moment, pendant un long moment, c'était satisfaisant, ce que vous aviez, c'était assez. C'était mieux que le pianiste, c'était mieux que tout. Mais après des mois, après des années, ça l'était moins. Tu finissais un tableau et t'avais envie de voir sa réaction tout de suite, t'avais envie qu'il te dise ce qu'il en pense tout de suite. Tu recevais une critique positive et t'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de sentir ses mains qui embrassaient tes cheveux, ses yeux qui étaient fiers de ton talent. Il décrochait un contrat avec la plus grande compagnie de Pittsburgh, et t'avais envie de l'accompagner au restaurant, de célébrer avec lui, de le voir retrouver toute sa confiance en lui le temps d'une soirée, le temps d'une nuit. T'allais au lit le soir et t'avais envie de poser ta tête sur sa poitrine pour entendre battre son cœur pour toi.

- Tu me manques.

Tu l'as laissé échapper. C'est l'effet du joint, l'effet de tes pensées mêlées.

- Je suis là, qu'il répond en reprenant le mouvement de ses doigts dans tes cheveux.

Comme toujours, c'est le nirvana. Tu fermes les yeux.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Tu insistes. Tu sens la tension qui lui fait plier les doigts une seconde, puis il continue. Il te caresse plus fort. Il fait courir son autre main sur ta poitrine. Il redoute tes prochains mots. Il craint le pire.

- Viens vivre avec moi à New York, que tu lui dis.

Ça fait tellement sens. Tellement sens que c'est ridicule que tu ne lui ais pas demandé avant, que tu lui ais pas proposé dès ce jour fatidique où tu lui as dit adieu en quittant Pittsburgh. Mais ça avait été impossible. Parce que même si tu l'avais désiré, une partie de toi savait qu'il avait eu raison de te pousser à partir, à partir seul. T'avais eu un tas de choses à régler avec toi-même. Il te fallait voler de tes propres ailes, faire ta place dans ce de monde sans Brian Kinney par-dessus ton épaule pour te prévenir de tes erreurs, il te fallait impressionner les autres – pas seulement lui – avec ton talent, te prouver que tu pouvais te prendre en charge et vivre de tes propres moyens, te rendre compte que tu ne veux personne d'autre que lui, qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte pour toi, que lui qui n'a jamais compté, que lui qui ne comptera jamais.

Il se redresse dans le lit, saisit ta main dans la sienne. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu le regardes, et tu sais que c'est tout ce qu'il attendait. Tu sais qu'il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Tu sais que s'il n'est pas parti avec toi dès le premier jour, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Il devait te laisser aller et te laisser revenir, enfin te laisser lui poser la question, te laisser décider du moment où tu te sentirais prêt à l'avoir à nouveau près de toi, tout le temps, tous les jours. Tu sais déjà qu'il en a envie, qu'il en a rêvé ; quitter Pittsburgh, n'était-ce pas son rêve à lui, s'installer à New York et oublier le reste?

- T'es sûr?

Il sait que oui, mais il le demande quand même, ses yeux hésitent un peu, mais ses lèvres le trahissent. Tu lui souris, tu te redresses aussi. Tu l'embrasses. Doucement.

- Je te veux encore maintenant que t'as quarante ans autant que quand t'en avais trente, que tu lui réponds comme si cette seule phrase résumait et prouvait tout.

Il se racle la gorge, hausse un sourcil.

- J'ai trente-neuf ans.

Tu ne peux retenir un sourire. Tu jettes un œil au réveil.

- Pour dix-sept minu-

Il te fait taire avec un baiser, avec un baiser si intense que t'as une érection dans la seconde. Tu l'embrasses aussi, et vous êtes maintenant assis dans son lit à vous toucher comme des adolescents en manque, et ses mains sont partout dans tes cheveux sur ton dos sur tes cuisses sur ton torse.

- Alors, c'est oui?, que tu lui demandes à bout de souffle.

Sa façon de te caresser la nuque te fait gémir.

- Je pars avec toi demain soir. On fera livrer le reste.

Tu ris un peu, puis il t'embrasse à nouveau, et tu sais qu'il plaisante mais qu'il est aussi sérieux, qu'il partira avec toi le lendemain et reviendra plus tard chercher ses choses, régler la vente du loft, s'occuper de Kinnetic. Il a peut-être déjà des projets d'avenir, il a peut-être déjà rêvé à une nouvelle succursale de son entreprise à New York. Pour le moment t'en sais rien et tu t'en fous, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il te suive et qu'il te veuille autant que tu le veux.

Tu le repousses pour le plaquer contre le matelas, tu montes sur lui, tu caresses ses bras et prends ses mains dans les tiennes, tu les tiens contre les oreillers. Tu embrasses son cou et ondules contre lui, vos deux érections frottant l'une contre l'autre, ses gémissements mêlés à tes gémissements. Tu tends la main vers le bol de condoms qui se trouve toujours sur sa table de chevet mais, dans ton empressement, tu les fais tomber. Ils s'éparpillent par terre et t'as pas envie de te lever. Tu ouvres son tiroir parce que tu sais qu'il garde toujours une boîte de sûreté à l'intérieur. Sans lâcher son cou dont tu aspires la peau entre tes lèvres, tu fouilles le tiroir et trouves une boîte, la retires. Mais quand tu relèves la tête pour l'ouvrir, tu te rends compte que c'est pas ça. C'est le boîtier dans lequel se trouvaient vos anneaux de mariage. Tu l'ouvres. Ils sont encore là.

- Tu les as pas retournés? que tu lui demandes encore, sur le même ton qu'il y a six ans, levant les yeux vers son visage.

Il sourit, hausse les épaules, répond encore :

- Je les ai pas retournés.

Tu souris aussi et tu te redresses. Tu saisis un des anneaux, le plus grand, celui qui ne te va pas. Tu le mets.

- C'est pas le tien, remarque Brian en te caressant la nuque.

Tu le sais, c'est trop grand, ça fait à peine dans ton pouce. Mais tu le gardes, tu regardes Brian, tu souris.

- C'est le tien que je veux.

Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Oui, tu sais pourquoi. Parce que c'est pas la même journée, c'est pas le même moment. Parce que c'est pas il y a six ans, parce que c'est aujourd'hui, c'est un jour nouveau, t'as vingt-huit ans bon sang, et maintenant tu sais ce que tu veux.


End file.
